


Оружие массового поражения

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Зомби-апокалипсис на отдельно взятой вечеринке
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020





	Оружие массового поражения

**Author's Note:**

> Мудаки, сомнительный юмор, отсутствие логики
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Мистер Вуд, вашу палочку, пожалуйста. 

Консьерж старательно скалился в улыбке и протягивал футляр. 

— Как на квиддичном поле, — усмехнулся Оливер и медленно, с неохотой вынул и отдал палочку. 

— Это всего лишь на время мероприятия, — консьерж, захлопнув футляр, отстранился. — Церемония начнется ровно в восемь, а пока можете насладиться напитками в нашем баре. 

Оливер кивнул и вышел из вестибюля в длинный коридор, увешанный фотографиями известных игроков. Чем дальше он шел, тем громче гремела музыка. У самого входа в зал висел плакат премии «Лучший игрок года» с фотографиями лауреатов. Изображение на плакате очередной раз сменилось, и на него с устрашающей ухмылкой посмотрел Маркус Флинт, охотник «Сенненских Соколов». 

Оливер раздраженно уставился на плакат. 

«А ты чего от меня хотел? Дружбы или, может, любви?», — сказал Флинт, когда они виделись в последний раз. Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Сжав кулаки, Оливер вошел в зал. 

Ресторан «Василиск Салазара» славился эпатирующими инсталляциями. Под зачарованным потолком метались снитчи. В клетках, подвешенных на цепях, танцевали женщины и мужчины в квиддичной форме. В центре зала возвышался подиум, украшенный кольцами и освещенный софитами. Большинство столиков уже было занято знакомой публикой: игроки, тренеры, спортивные журналисты. Бар находился слева от входа, но подсвечивался разрядами молний, и его можно было разглядеть издалека. Оливер сразу направился туда. 

— «Пурпурное пламя дракона», пожалуйста, — сказал он, облокотившись о стойку. 

Бармен кивнул и начал смешивать напиток. Оливер сел на барный стул, повернулся полубоком ко входу. Флинта нигде не было видно. 

— Ваш заказ.  
  
На стойке появился шот. Напиток в нем бурлил и горел пурпурным пламенем. Оливер сразу же опрокинул его в себя. 

— Повторить? — участливо спросил бармен. 

— Да. 

Краем глаза Оливер заметил, как кто-то сел на соседний стул. 

— «Большой озабоченный тролль», — сказал смутно знакомый голос. 

Оливер повернулся. Рядом с ним со скучающим видом сидел Драко Малфой, одетый как граф Дракула. На нем была черная бархатная мантия с красным воротником, а волосы уложены, как в модном журнале. В последнее время Малфоя часто приглашали в качестве ведущего элитных светских мероприятий. К тому же, он стал одним из спонсоров Британской и Ирландской лиги. 

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, Вуд? 

— Отлично, спасибо. 

Малфой хмыкнул, повернулся, прищурился и показал пальцем вглубь зала. 

— Маркус вон там. 

— И зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Пожав плечами, Малфой переменился в лице, подхватил появившийся на стойке коктейль и ушел. Пока Оливер провожал его взглядом, кто-то подкрался сзади и звонко чмокнул его в щеку. 

— Привет! 

— Джинни! Шикарно выглядишь!   
  
На ней было длинное изумрудное платье на бретелях, которое прекрасно подчеркивало ее спортивную фигуру. 

— Заказать тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Оливер. 

— Да, виски со льдом, пожалуйста, — сказала Джинни, усаживаясь рядом.   
  
Ее рыжие кудри подпрыгнули, как пружинки, и рассыпались по плечам. Оливер заказал напиток и вновь посмотрел вглубь зала. 

— Как думаешь, кто станет лучшим игроком? — прервала его мысли Джинни. 

«Флинт, конечно», — подумал Оливер, но вместо этого сказал: 

— Не знаю, может, Леннокс Кэмпбелл? 

Джинни заливисто рассмеялась и хлопнула его по плечу. 

— А я думаю, Флинт. Прием, который он применил в игре против «Татсхилл Торнадос», был шикарный. Хотя он и говнюк, между нами говоря. Ты уж не обижайся, что ставлю не на тебя. 

— О чем ты? Я вообще удивлен, что меня выдвинули на эту премию. Подумаешь, поймал парочку квоффлов.   
  
Она снова засмеялась. 

— Какой ты скромник, Оливер. Ты здесь один?

— Да, — кивнул он. — А ты? 

Джинни взяла бокал с виски, отпила и лишь устало посмотрела в ответ. 

— Так слухи не врут? — спросил Оливер.

— Не врут, мы с Гарри уже давно расстались, просто не афишировали. Иначе начнется: вы такая красивая пара, что случилось, как же так… Не хочу. 

Заиграла громкая музыка, и на подиуме в сопровождении столпа света появился Драко Малфой. К сцене сразу же начали стягиваться люди. Некоторые вставали из-за столиков и подходили ближе. 

— Леди и Джентльмены, ведьмы и волшебники, добро пожаловать на церемонию награждения премии «Лучший игрок года»! 

— Начинается! — Джинни спрыгнула со стула. — Ты идешь? 

Оливер только покачал головой. 

— Как хочешь, — сказала она и храбро полезла в толпу около сцены. 

— Буквально через полчаса мы узнаем имя победителя, — продолжал тем временем Малфой. — Но не торопите события, для чествования лучшего из лучших впереди вся ночь. А пока запомните все эти имена, возможно, кто-то из них еще станет лучшим игроком в следующем году.   
  
Луч софита прошелся по залу и осветил знакомое лицо. Флинт сидел за столиком в самом темном углу, издалека казалось, что он хмурится или ухмыляется. Он посмотрел в ответ на Оливера, и тот отвернулся к сцене, где под сопровождение аплодисментов Малфой уже вовсю объявлял лауреатов. 

— И, наконец, Маркус Флинт, охотник «Сенненских Соколов»! 

Несколько запоздало Оливер понял, что увлекшись поиском и разглядыванием физиономии Флинта, он совсем пропустил тот момент, когда назвали его собственное имя. Затем Малфой объявил о выступлении музыкальной группы, и толпа около сцены немного разошлась. 

— Волнуешься? — Джинни выскочила прямо из толпы и сказала, обращаясь к бармену. — Еще виски со льдом, пожалуйста. 

— Всегда удивляюсь твоим способностям молниеносно передвигаться в таком платье, — улыбнулся Оливер. 

— Многолетняя выучка. 

Он вновь повернулся, чтобы отыскать Флинта, но столик, за которым тот сидел, оказался пуст. 

— Так что? Волнуешься? — повторила Джинни свой вопрос. 

— Нет, я и правда не рассчитываю на награду.   
  
Они притворно ахнула, скрестила руки на груди. 

— Признавайся, кто ты и куда дел Вуда?! 

Оливер засмеялся и поднял ладони вверх. 

— Ты меня раскусила. Сдаюсь. На самом деле я — всего лишь боггарт Флинта! 

— Так не пойдет! — запротестовала Джинни. — Где же твой боевой дух квиддичного игрока?

— Не сегодня.   
  
Она закатила глаза, повернулась к залу и удивленно сказала: 

— А вот и твой боггарт. 

— Гриффы поодиночке не ходят? — пробасил боггарт голосом Флинта. 

Оливер повернулся. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Сразу же захотелось сказать какую-то колкость, но губы пересохли, а в голову как назло ничего не приходило. 

— Как всегда такой милашка, Флинт, — Джинни отсалютовала бокалом и подмигнула. — Я болею за тебя. 

— А почему не за Вуда? Ему поддержка больше нужна, того и гляди, свалится от сердечного приступа. 

— Пора сменить репертуар, Флинт, — Оливер, наконец, овладел собой и постарался облечь мысли в слова. — А то с самого Хогвартса он у тебя не менялся. 

— Не раньше, чем ты сменишь свою метлу. 

— Мне не нужно менять метлу, чтобы обойти тебя. Для начала тебе придется сменить свою тяжелую задницу. 

— Очень приятно, что ты заглядываешься на мою задницу, но…

— Вы срочно должны выяснить, кто круче, — вмешалась Джинни. — Сходите разомните кулаки, а то давно я не видела хорошей потасовки. Журналисты будут просто счастливы. Драка на вручении премии! Уже представляю заголовки завтрашних газет. 

Оливер возмущенно посмотрел на нее. 

— Это просто смешно. Наш спор бессмысленный и вообще без огонька.

— Что, зассал, Вуд? — ухмыльнулся Флинт. — Боишься, что подпорчу твою мордашку? 

— Джентльмены, — сказал какой-то сгорбившийся старик, раздраженно пристукивая тростью, — поговорите в другом месте, вы всем мешаете! 

Флинт ухмылялся, Джинни улыбалась от уха до уха, и Оливер заподозрил что-то неладное. 

— Хорошо, пойдем выйдем, — сказал он и направился к выходу, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Флинт пойдет за ним.   
  
В дверях они столкнулись с Малфоем. 

— Куда собрались? Награждение через пару минут! — воскликнул он возмущенно. 

— Вот и хорошо, мы никому не помешаем, — сказал Флинт. 

— Нет, — Малфой перегородил проход рукой, — Маркус, ты победитель этой сраной премии, я вскрою этот сраный конверт, и кто выйдет вместо тебя? 

— Откуда ты знаешь, кто победил? — спросил Оливер. — Подтасовываешь результаты? 

Малфой состроил вид оскорбленной невинности. 

— Как ты мог подумать такое! Конечно же, нет! Я просто вскрыл конверт заранее. 

— Через минуту я буду стоять около сцены, веришь? — спросил Флинт, хлопая Малфоя по плечу, и тот, пошатнувшись, недовольно поджал губы и кивнул. 

Флинт, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел в коридор, Оливер прошел за ним. Они направлялись в сторону туалетных комнат, в то время как другие посетители спешили обратно в зал, ожидая скорой развязки представления. Флинт резко затормозил и развернулся. Вид у него был потерянный, взгляд бегал, он то и дело то сжимал, то разжимал кулак. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Оливер. 

Нервозность Флинта передалась и ему. 

— Вуд, — выдохнул Флинт, — я должен кое-что…  
  
В зале раздался страшный крик. Еще один. И снова. 

— Это что за чертовщина? — сказал Оливер и побежал к залу. 

Когда они с Флинтом замерли у наполовину распахнутых дверей, их глазам предстала страшная картина: все люди, находящиеся в зале, словно обезумели. Это была не толпа — месиво. Они дрались, кидались друг на друга, рычали, рвали одежду, вцеплялись зубами в открытые части тела: руки, горло, щиколотки, лицо. Джинни запрыгнула на стол и скалилась оттуда на любого, кто подходил ближе. Сгорбившийся старик валялся на полу, а его лицо было залито кровью. Оливер остолбенел и мог лишь наблюдать за разыгравшейся бойней. 

— Вуд, — тихо сказал Флинт, потянув его за руку, — закрываем двери. Очень тихо. 

— Это что, шутка такая? — отозвался Оливер, но все же заставил себя пошевелиться, подойти и прикрыть дверь. 

— А теперь уходим нахуй отсюда, — сказал Флинт и бросился к выходу. 

Оливер побежал за ним. Они пролетели по длинному коридору, увешанному фотографиями, в вестибюль, но уже издалека стало ясно, что выход закрыт. С разбегу они впечатались в широкие двери, но те не поддались. 

— Откройте! — крикнул Оливер, с силой ударяя кулаком. 

— Суки, выпустите нас! Выйду — размозжу башку битой! 

— Господа, прошу простить, — раздался скорбный голос консьержа по ту сторону дверей, — но мы не можем вам открыть, нам поступило сообщение о магическом заражении в ресторане. 

— Что?! Но мы же тогда тоже заразимся! 

— Не волнуйтесь, господа, скоро прибудут авроры. Они во всем разберутся. 

— Верни мою палочку, сукин ты сын! — завопил Флинт и громко забарабанил по двери. 

Оливер повернулся и посмотрел в длинный коридор. 

— Флинт…

— Ну ты и тварь!

— Флинт, — повторил Оливер, — там, кажется, кто-то идет.   
  
Это подействовало: Флинт замер и повернулся, всматриваясь в темноту коридора, откуда раздавался стук каблуков, будто кто-то шел очень нетрезвой походкой. Очень нетрезвой или очень нестабильной. У Оливера зашевелились волосы на голове. Из коридора, прихрамывая, в разорванном платье, с взъерошенными волосами, вышла Джинни. Она втянула носом воздух, как собака, увидела Оливера и Флинта и оскалилась. 

Тихо-тихо, стараясь не издавать лишнего звука, Оливер произнес:

— Бежим.   
  
И они побежали. Джинни захрипела и бросилась за ними, перекрывая им путь. Флинт остановился, развернулся всем корпусом и, похоже, уже собрался ударить ее, но Оливер схватил его за руку. 

— Нет! Слышишь?! Просто бежим. 

Флинт фыркнул, но побежал следом. Вновь миновав узкий длинный коридор, они захлопнули дверь и бросились в противоположную от зала сторону, туда, где находились туалеты. 

— Сюда! — Оливер почувствовал, как его схватили за шкирку, отчего он резко затормозил, чуть не упав, а потом впихнули в какое-то темное и узкое помещение. 

Флинт закрыл дверь. 

— Тшшш! — прошипел он и прислушался.   
  
На полу виднелась полоска света. Флинт крепко стискивал дверную ручку обеими ладонями. Оливер старался не дышать. Они снова услышали стук каблуков. Какое-то время звук раздавался отчетливо, но потом он стал удаляться. Похоже, Джинни пошла в другую сторону. 

— Спасибо. Флинт, ты… ты меня спас, — прошептал Оливер. — Где мы вообще? 

Флинт стоял так близко, что Оливер мог почувствовать запах его пота. 

— Похоже на кладовку, — прошептал он в ответ. — Подвинься, прижался ко мне как…

— Это ты меня прижал! 

— Смотри, сколько там еще места. 

— Да нет тут места, — сказал Оливер и начал шарить рукой в темноте, пытаясь понять, насколько можно продвинуться. 

Глаза еще не привыкли, и он ничего не видел. Он сделал шаг, вытянув руку перед собой, другой… 

— Флинт, тут кто-то есть, — сказал Оливер с неподдельным ужасом в голосе. 

— Что?! 

— Не толкайтесь! — ответил смутно знакомый голос. 

— Малфой? Какого черта? — сказал Флинт. 

— Тише, — сказал Малфой, — иначе нас услышат. 

— Ах ты, маленький сученыш, ты сразу тут заныкался, когда началась толкучка, да? — прохрипел Флинт. 

— Тише, — повторил Малфой. 

Наконец глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и Оливер различил силуэт. Малфой сидел в самом углу кладовки на какой-то метле. В сочетании с его мантией Дракулы смотрелось жутко. 

— Это из-за тебя нас не выпустили из ресторана? — Флинт завозился где-то сзади. 

Малфой высокомерно вздернул подбородок. 

— Зараженные могли выбраться, и тогда… 

— Ты так говоришь, будто много знаешь, — сказал Флинт и угрожающе засопел. 

— Да, я уже сталкивался с этим, — сказал Малфой, — они становятся невменяемыми, но через пару часов действие прекратится. 

— Действие чего? — спросил Оливер. 

— Мерлин, я так устал от всего этого, — Малфой горестно вздохнул и, сделав театральную паузу, признался. — Я создал оружие массового поражения. 

Флинт опять завозился. 

— Это вышло случайно, — продолжил Малфой. — Вообще я собирался создать нечто среднее между амортенцией и афродизиаком, но с возможностью распыления в воздухе. 

— Зачем? 

— Ну… мне было нужно. 

— Ты же чертов шоумен, — сказал Флинт, — нахуя тебе амортенция, дебил? Баб не хватает?   
  
От упоминания баб Малфой поморщился. 

— Не в этом дело. 

— А в чем? 

— Не важно. Сначала я попробовал порошок на Блейзе. 

— Порошок? — переспросил Оливер. 

— Да, это порошок, он рассеивается прямо в воздухе. Эффект мгновенный, — объяснил Малфой с раздражением в голосе. — Когда Блейз стал невменяемым, я решил, что нужна доработка, но Блейз зачем-то рассказал о нем… кое-кому. И этот кое-кто выкрал порошок и теперь шантажирует меня. У меня же нет лицензии на разработку подобных веществ. Они уже распыляли порошок за семейным ужином в доме моих друзей. Но я не думал, что они решатся на открытый теракт прямо в общественном месте. Меня ждет Азкабан, — Малфой снова горестно вздохнул. 

— И правильно, — сказал Флинт, — таким дебилам только туда и дорога. 

— Авроры скоро прибудут, — сказал Оливер. — Ты должен им рассказать, что тебя шантажируют. 

— Я уже понял, что выхода нет, — Малфой потер лоб и махнул рукой. — А теперь, не стесняйтесь меня и признавайтесь друг другу в чувствах. 

— Малфой! — зашипел Флинт прямо над ухом. — Ты не доберешься до Азкабана, я тебя прямо тут и убью!   
  
Он навалился сзади, Оливер ахнул и попытался увернуться, а Малфой вжался в стену, выставляя перед собой метлу. 

Раздался грохот. 

— Слышите? Что это? — сразу же приободрился Малфой. 

Снова раздался грохот, а потом кто-то громко крикнул: «Рассредоточиться!»  
  
Все трое притихли. 

— Похоже, авроры прибыли, — сказал Оливер. 

— За что мне это? — застонал Малфой. 

Внезапно дверь в кладовку распахнулась. Яркий свет ударил в лицо, Оливер замер, как и прижавшийся к его боку Флинт, и зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел наставленную на него палочку. 

— Назовите себя! — рявкнул аврор. 

— Глаза разуй. Мы тут все сплошь знаменитости, — сказал Флинт. 

— Адекватные! — крикнул аврор. — Но не слишком. 

— Вы их обезвредили? — спросил Оливер. 

— В процессе, — сказал аврор. — Давайте на выход! 

Поочередно они вышли из кладовки. В зале раздавался шум, крики, звуки борьбы. 

— За мной! — скомандовал аврор, оглядываясь по сторонам и перехватывая палочку удобнее.   
  
Он пошел вперед, за ним Флинт, потом Оливер, закрывал процессию Малфой. Пока они выбирались из ресторана по длинному коридору и вестибюлю, никто не проронил ни слова. Оливер смотрел на мощную спину Флинта и вспоминал, как он прижимался к нему в кладовке. Наверное, теперь этот момент будет всю жизнь преследовать его во снах. 

Когда они вышли из ресторана, на них сразу же налетели целители и, торопливо размахивая палочками и нашептывая заклинания, начали проводить диагностику. Оливера окружило золотистое свечение, он повернулся, чтобы отыскать Флинта, и наткнулся на его взгляд. Так они и смотрели друг на друга, пока их проверяли на различные виды магических воздействий. 

— Все в порядке! — подытожил один из целителей, и золотистое свечение исчезло. — А теперь отойдите, мы ждем много пациентов. 

Оливер и Флинт взяли свои палочки и, не сговариваясь, отошли в сторону. К ним сразу же присоединился Малфой. 

— Кажется, ты хотел сделать заявление, — напомнил ему Флинт. 

Малфой посмотрел на него со смесью страха и злости. 

— Сделаю. 

Оливер ожидал, что у ресторана собралась толпа зевак, но вокруг было пусто, периметр оградили. С другой стороны сидел бледный консьерж, пил какое-то зелье, а рядом стоял аврор и делал пометки в блокноте. Целители толпились около входа и оживленно переговаривались, а когда появился чей-то патронус и сообщил, что все зараженные обезврежены, и большая их часть отправилась в ресторан. Стало вдруг тихо. 

— Хороший вечер выдался, — сказал Оливер. 

— А мне ведь так и не вручили награду, — протянул Флинт. 

Малфой согнулся пополам и начал хрипеть. 

— Черт! — выругался Флинт. — Только не говори, что ты заражен этой дрянью! 

Малфой никак не реагировал. 

— Вуд! Отойди подальше! Вдруг он бросится. Эй, ты, в желтой мантии, иди сюда! Малфой! Малфой? Да ты… Ты что, ржешь?! 

Распрямившись, Малфой посмотрел на Оливера и Флинта, прикрыл лицо рукой и снова согнулся пополам в приступе смеха. 

— У него истерика, — констатировал подошедший целитель. — Вот, выпейте это.   
  
Он откупорил фиал, помог Малфою выпить зелье, и тот сел прямо на землю с пустым выражением лица. Из ресторана потянулись авроры. 

— А вот и Поттер, — сказал Малфой и глупо хихикнул. Появившийся из дверей Гарри сразу направился к Оливеру, Флинту и Малфою. 

— Добрый вечер, Оливер, — сказал он. — Давно не виделись. Жаль только, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах. 

— Поттер, ты такой сексуальный в своей форме, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Малфой. 

— Он пьян? 

Оливер покачал головой. 

— Перенервничал. 

— И хочет сделать чистосердечное признание, — добавил Флинт. 

— Да! — оживился Малфой. — Чистосердечное! Я создал оружие массового поражения! И меня шантажируют. Так и запиши. Ты будешь навещать меня в Азкабане, Поттер? 

— Мерлин, — вздохнул Гарри и наклонился, чтобы поднять Малфоя. — Вставай, давай сначала ты придешь в себя, а потом сделаем чистосердечное. 

Малфой встал и, пошатываясь и тесно прижимаясь к Гарри, побрел к карете целителей. 

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, для кого он готовил этот порошок, — сказал Флинт, и Оливер удивленно посмотрел на него. 

— Думаешь, у него все будет хорошо? 

Флинт пожал плечами. 

— Судя по тому, как Поттер заботливо усаживает его в карету, у него есть шанс. 

Оливер вздохнул. Даже у Малфоя есть шанс с Поттером. А есть ли шанс у него с Флинтом? 

— Слушай, — начал Оливер. 

— Я тут подумал… — одновременно с ним сказал Флинт. 

— Да? 

— Ты первый. 

Флинт смотрел выжидающе и, возможно, даже с надеждой. По крайней мере, Оливеру хотелось так думать. 

— Ты не получил свою награду, — сказал он. — Вечеринка сорвалась, а ночь только началась. Может… — Оливер замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Предлагаешь пойти куда-нибудь? 

— Да, отметить получение премии. Точнее, неполучение, точнее…

— Согласен, — слишком поспешно выпалил Флинт. — Не то чтобы я очень хотел, но так и быть, раз уж я не получил свою награду...

Он протянул руку, и только от этого сердце Оливера готово было вырваться из груди. Он протянул руку в ответ, и они аппарировали вместе. 


End file.
